mcgrog_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies Amok
Well since our last story the crew of Galaga had gotten their hands on a Frigate Battle Ship that they had taken by force from some space pirates. They were hijacking United Fruit cargo ships and spacing the crew, we put a stop to that and made a nice profit for the bounties on the pirates heads. We need to make repairs to our new ship which we named Galaga II considering that the bridge and the engineering stations where both taken out with a WP grenade. We set done on Sirius 3 to try to make some money while our engineer was getting a neural jack installed so that he wouldn't take a half hour to hack something like our new ship. We set down on Sirius three and we soon learned that their was some sort of civil unrest going on as we heard shelling happening about a dozen miles away. We soon learned that their where "Riots" going on and radio jamming was going on quite heavily. We where stuck here for the time being so it was decided that we should go looking for some work. The problem is that our favorite warlord "Patches" was unavailable to get ahold of. Our second choice was to go down to some known Mafia wearhouses and see if we good get any action protecting the place. As we arrived at a nearby mafia house we saw a couple of casually clothed men standing idly by the wearhouse doors. "Hey were looking for some work and we was wondering if you guys was hiring" I said "A Who Are You" replied one of the men I identified myself and the others mentioning a former mafia boss who knew us "A Mr.Phelps committed suicide by shooting himself in the back of the head three times. Where also pretty much set on workers" replied the made man. "In that case where looking to get in contact with our old friend Patches you wouldn't know how we can reach him do ya" I soon replied "OOOhhh you guys want information then I can help ya if the price is right. What price we talking about information is expensive these days." I looked at my group and they all looked puzzled for how much we wanted to pay for the info it was up to me to saw "How about $200,... $250 to get us in touch with him" "That will get you about 2 and a half minutes with him" "Now where going to be put in direct contact with him right I'm not going to be stuck on hold" "No, no, no I got the phone right hear and I'll call him up now." The slick gangster handed me the phone making sure to keep track of the time on his Rolex watch. Soon I heard the deep raspy voice of Patches on the other side of the call. "Hey patches it's Badger and his crew where looking for some work and was wondering if you guys are looking for men." "Ok, well considering that this isn't a secure line how about you meet me at the Cobana Bar on Fremont street." "Sounds good I replied" hanging up the phone and handing back to the made man. "Looks like we got a job guys lets head out I know where the bar is." After thanking the gentlemen at the wearhouse we set out for a 15 minute walk to the Cabana which we could see that the place had a couple guards and machine gun nests ready to defend it. As soon as they got a bead on us I was quick to throw up my arms stating "Patches is expecting us" we where soon motioned into the bar. Sitting at the bar was the multi-skinned warlord Patches who seemed to be sewing a replacement finger on his left hand. He always had some fetish about grafting new pieces of skin on his body. He looked like some bad painting that was supposed to show how people come in all kinds of color. In his case he was all kinds of different colors. "I hear you boys are looking for some work, what are you guys interested in doing and how much do you want to get paid." "Well where looking for something that is quite profitable we have a new ship that could use some new repairs." "Well what kind of figures are we looking at" replied patches "Oh I don't know something in the area of 6 figures will work for us" "Ok I got a job for you guys, I got a place I need a man to get into and make sure he does what he is supposed to do no questions asked" We all looked at each other figuring that could be a good deal our kind of of Op with our Gun samurai and the Monkey we figured we could handle it. We agreed to the job and we where soon looking at a soldier in full NBC body armor waiting for us to get under way. Our NBC man took us to a jeep after we got our hands on some AKs for the job since our gear was at the ship and they had setup roadblocks in that direction. The NBC man took us under the cover of night to some fort that we protecting some sort of sewage complex. The fortifications where terrible for our time period. The fence was wire mesh with razor wire on top of it. The guard towers as well as the fence post and the towers where made out of the local wood. We setup base camp over a 100 yards away to plan out our objective. Sam our gun samurai and the monkey decided to go for the stealth approach to take the front right tower very quickly using their stealth and the Sam's Mono-wire sword to cut through the razor wire mesh. Very Quietly Sam and our chimp went up to the tower careful to dodge any search lights. Sam cut through the wire to let the monkey inside and chopped away some of the razorwire on the fence above him. The next thing we hear is two of the guards screaming as they fell from the guard tower and then Sam leaped to the top of the tower to take out the other two men in the tower with his katana. Man that boy can jump, I should really be surprised considering he put his katana through one of the hatch doors on our ship to try to hit the pirate on the otherside. Mind you he had no cybernetics either. We soon saw the gate house light up as we open fire on it. As the Doc and I worked on killing the gaurds at the gate we soon saw laser beam cutting through the opposite guard house bringing it down. Dang we should of asked what he was packing. Before we knew the all three of the guard towers where taken down and the gate guards where soon dead as grenades hit their machine gun nests. As the smoke cleared we saw the NBC man going up to the reservoir and throwing something that looked like a grenade into the water and quickly saying "Were Leaving NOW!!" We all went for our jeep to take off and head for town with a job well done. When we reached the town limits the NBC man said to drop him off at some intersection saying that we should go back to the bar for the money. As we got to the bar we saw that all the guards had left the Cabana deserted. We all looked puzzled by this and then we noticed that from either side of the street was filling up with what we thought where rioters. We soon went inside and we all stopped inside the doorway as Sam started to puke as we saw some man eating the bloody remaines of some dead guy on the bar. "Oh SHIT Where IN THE NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD" I shouted as I put a bullet in whatever used to be a man's head. So here we where in a crappy Horror Movie from the 20th century. Once we had secured the bar we went onto climbing on the the roof and checking our options for what to do next. The entire town had been taken over by zombies and we didn't have enough ammo to kill them all. After some argueing and jumping some roof tops we decided to head for the jeep that we had parked out front. We busted out the front door calling all our shots for the head and Sam was slicing and dicing with his katana. Clive was in charge of our Molotov Cocktails burning the freaks so they don't get to close. We realized that it was taking to long to get to the jeep so Clive got the idea to use the power lines to climb over the jeep and jump in. After busting his fair share of zombie skulls he had managed to jump into the jeep and get it started. Only problem was that he really didn't know how to drive. So he here we where with a novice chimp driver and the living dead closing in on us. Thank god he loves playing GTA all the time cause he sure got some practice running over zombies. Will a little luck and hitting nothing but zombies we where able to escape that god forsaken planet and count our blessings. At least that Punk Patches had paid up on his end of the deal, I just have to remember to slam it down his throat when I see him next. Till Next Time -Badger Category:Character Log